Para dejar de amarte
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: -¿Uzumaki-san?-musitó ella un tanto confundida/-Hinata ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme?-preguntó deprimido alzando su vista para toparse con la expresión atónita de la joven peliazul que no podía comprender las palabras del rubio/Sin ser consciente de sus acciones tomó del brazo a la joven antes de que se alejara y la jalo estampándola contra su cuerpo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ya era tiempo de que yo hiciera algo más que fanfics de mi pareja favorita de vocaloid (Rin y Len) y como amo el Naruhina, a pesar de que había dejado de ver Naruto por algún tiempo fui muy feliz al enterarme de que al final se casó con Hinata y desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un fic de ellos 2, la razón es que aun cuando de cierta forma me entere del argumento de la pecula de The Last he visto a muchas personas inconformes por el final (Narusakus) y pues al principio yo también estaba un poco renuente a la película porque la verdad es que pensaba que en ella Naruto se iba a mostrar un poco más interesado por Hinata desde el principio pero sigue igual de despistado e idiota que siempre.**

**Entonces, básicamente no me gustó mucho que de la noche a la mañana Naruto estuviera enamorado de Hinata solo por obra de un genjutsu, sin embargo se enamoró y es lo que cuenta… no voy a mentir, he leído un sinfín de fics de esta hermosa pareja y la amo, pero la verdad es que me encantó que el "rechazo" de Naruto cuando se le confiesa, como dicen, una de cal por las que van de arena.**

**En fin no he terminado de leer el manga por lo cual no sé qué paso con eso de la batalla con Kaguya pero en este fic he puesto a ese personaje como diosa de la luna, por lo cual los sucesos de la guerra ninja transcurren sin ella.**

One shot

La luz de la luna alumbraba débilmente aquel claro del bosque en medio del cual había un pequeño lago cuyas aguas cristalinas reflejaban la belleza del cielo nocturno, ese era del lugar donde esa joven le rogaba a Kaguya, la diosa de la Luna, que le diera el valor suficiente para poder caminar a lado de la persona que tanto amaba.

El tiempo parecía trascurrir de manera más lenta después de la guerra y si bien la chica de cabellos azulinos entendía que habían pasado muchas cosas desde su confesión en la batalla contra Pain, aguardaba pacientemente a que su amor platónico por fin diera la respuesta que tanto esperaba… sin embargo aún a 2 años después de que la paz finalmente reinara en el mundo shinobi ella no veía señas de que sus sentimientos fueran a ser correspondidos prontamente.

Claro, se había acercado más al joven dueño de su corazón y fácilmente se podía decir que eran buenos amigos pese a que su interacción no fue tan continua, pero aun así ella no consideraba que aquello fuera suficiente, aspiraba a más que ser solo su amiga aun sabiendo que el rubio de sus sueños estaba enamorado de alguien más, si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de demostrarle que podía hacerlo feliz entonces tal vez pudiera hacer que ese dorado corazón latiera por ella.

Solo necesitaba una oportunidad de estar a su lado y justamente por eso se le confesaría esa misma noche y lo invitaría a ir al festival de Rinere, había ido al pequeño lago antes de encontrarse con él para pedirle a la diosa de la luna que le diera el valor necesario, lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo era ser amada por la persona por la cual sería capaz de entregar su vida misma.

-Yo sé que Kaguya-sama no puede hacer realidad mi deseo… pero al menos… al menos quiero el valor necesario para declarármele a Naruto-kun de nuevo-dijo sonrojada mientras abrazaba contra su pecho la bolsa de papel en donde tenía el presente para ese chico.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía cuatro años, lo conoció mientras era molestada por unos niños que se burlaban de sus ojos, él había llegado a salvarla y termino herido mientras la defendía, la hermosa bufanda roja que cargaba fue reducida a nada, sin darse cuenta desde ese momento ese peculiar rubio había llamado su atención y cada vez que él estaba cerca no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia su figura… tal vez había sido amor a primera vista a pesar de que en ese momento no lo sabía, de ser así podía decir que llevaba 15 años enamorada de él y con la esperanza de ser correspondida.

Hinata se encontraba algo cansada, había tejido día y noche por tres días sin parar para poder confeccionar la bufanda roja que le regalaría esa noche, además de que había tomado el valor para escribirle una carta en dado caso de que empezara a tartamudear sin poder confesársele a pesar de lo mucho que había ensayado como expresarle sus sentimientos, la carta estaba dentro de la bolsa en un sobre que decía el nombre de su amado.

Había llegado el momento, la joven de orbes aperlados fijo la dirección hacia el puesto de fideos en donde sin duda se hallaría el energético rubio.

La princesa y diosa de la luna había sonreído con tristeza, durante mucho tiempo había escuchado los ruegos de esa jovencita sin poder conceder sus peticiones… no a sus oraciones, si no al anhelo de la chica por ser amada por esa persona, ella no tenía el poder para cambiar el corazón de una persona, solamente podía engañar a los sentimientos pero esa chica no sería feliz si ese joven rubio no la amaba con sinceridad, por eso a pesar de que podía hacer que el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja se enamorara de ella no podría hacer que la amara como ella quería.

El joven a lado de la diosa suspiro tristemente, el también desearía tan solo una oportunidad.

.

.

.

Su pecho estaba rebosante de alegría, finalmente sentía que podía confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos a Naruto, incluso se sentía capaz de gritar a los cuatro vientos su amor por él, estaba segura de que tendría la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando, parecía que finalmente tenía todo el valor y el coraje que necesitaba, seguramente a causa de las oraciones a la diosa de la luna, quizás finalmente su petición había sido escuchada y por eso se sentía tan llena de energía.

Pero todo eso desapareció al momento en el que se encontró con aquella escena que rompió cual frágil cristal su mundo de ilusiones.

-Sakura-chan, se supone que debemos mantener nuestro noviazgo en secreto… alguien podría vernos y Hinata-chan…- había dicho Naruto abrazado a la pelirosa en un callejón.

-Eso ya no importa Naruto, ella solo querria que fuera feliz y lo eres conmigo-se lanzó a los labios del rubio siendo correspondida inmediatamente por él.

En tan solo un segundo el corazón de Hinata fue destrozado… dejo caer el regalo del joven mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus orbes aperlados, de cierta forma se sintió traicionada, era amiga de Naruto, pudo al menos haberle dicho que salía en secreto con Sakura pero había decidido mantenerlo todo en secreto, no era estúpida, sabía que seguramente eso era para no herirla mientras encontraban una forma de decirle, pero era mil veces más doloroso haber guardado tantas ilusiones para que al final quedaran destrozadas.

Sabía que el rubio llevaba tanto tiempo como ella enamorado, Sakura siempre acaparo los pensamientos de Naruto pero mientras esta fuera devota a su amor por el ultimo sobreviviente del clan Uchiha pensó que tenía una oportunidad para conquistar el corazón de Naruto, que tonta fue, los sentimientos suelen cambiar, pero si era así entonces… ¿Por qué ella nunca pudo enamorarse de nadie más?

Si los sentimientos cambiaran tan rápido como se acaba el amor que la pelirosa profesaba a Sasuke entonces desde hacía mucho tiempo ella se hubiera enamorado de Kiba, pero no era así, salió corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban importándole muy poco el disculparse cuando al recién emprender su huida había chocado con alguien y haber dejado el regalo de Naruto tirado en medio de la calle, ignoró todo a su alrededor y solo pudo dirigirse con rapidez al lugar donde siempre le oraba a la diosa de la luna.

Shikamaru entendió lo que había sucedido y el estado de ánimo que debía tener la joven Hyuga después de haber visto a esos 2 besándose, el pelinegro había sospechado de lo que sucedía desde hacía unos meses, no por nada era considerado un genio y se sentía algo triste al pensar que Naruto solo estaba siendo utilizado por Sakura para olvidarse de Sasuke, pero era mentira de que un clavo saca otro clavo una vez que amas a alguien es imposible hacer que ese sentimiento desaparezca… suspiró pesadamente al encontrar aquella bolsa de papel tirada y de esta sobresaliendo aquella carta, sin duda era un presente de Hinata hecha para el rubio, era una lástima dejar eso en medio de la calle así que la recogió y si le diría a la Hyuga que la tenía por si acaso quería recuperarla a pesar de que todo aquello le resultara problemático.

Por su parte Hinata se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos mientras lloraba apoyando estos encima de una enorme roca, dolía mucho, era terriblemente doloroso el hecho de saber que al final no tenía ni una oportunidad para llegar al corazón del rubio… tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes si en el pasado hubiera tenido la fuerza necesaria para acercarse a Naruto, se arrepentiría de eso toda su vida, pero aun así nada le garantizaba haber sido la dueña de su corazón, sentía su corazón quebrarse de tan solo pensar en la forma en la que interactuaría con él de ahora en adelante, se había prometido que aun si no obtenía su amor se conformaría con su amistad pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Con sus sentimientos de por medio se hundiría en un pozo sin fin de tristeza y amargura cada vez que viera a Naruto y Sakura juntos… no quería, no tenía que llorar, el portador del Kyuby se sentiría mal si supiera que esas lagrimas eran por él, no sería feliz si su felicidad le costara a ella y sus sentimientos eventualmente harían sentir culpable al rubio y terminaría por hacerlo infeliz, Hinata debía hacerle entender que no estaba obligado a corresponder sus sentimientos, se conformaba con su mera amistad pero para ello debía olvidarlo… si, por el bien de Naruto y Sakura debía borrar todo ese inmenso amor que sentía por el ojo azul o aquello terminaría destruyéndola.

Y ahora que había tomado una decisión la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo borrar 15 años de estúpido enamoramiento?

-Por favor…-sollozó la joven mirando la figura de la brillante y hermosa luna en el cambio cielo estelar-Por favor Kaguya-sama… si puede escucharme le ruego un poco de su ayuda… estos sentimientos… por favor ayúdeme a olvidarlos, borre para siempre este amor que tengo para él, no quiero opacar su felicidad y sufrir con ello así que, por ella, por él y también por mí, elimine esos sentimientos…-lloró apretando su pecho-por favor…

-"¿De verdad es eso lo que deseas?"-una voz suave y de cierto modo maternal le preguntó.

Ella paro su gimoteo, pero sin importar si aquello era obra de su imaginación u alguna otra cosa respondió.

-Sí, es eso lo que de verdad quiero.

-"Cierra los ojos pequeña, voy a hacer realidad tu deseo."

Y ella obedeció sintiéndose arrullada por el canto de las cigarras, después de aquello no supo nada más.

.

.

.

Naruto iba caminando por la aldea, la noche anterior había quedado con Sakura de que les harían saber a todos sobre su noviazgo, llevaban saliendo juntos 2 meses sin que nadie se enterara, la verdad es que únicamente no quería que se Hinata lo supiera, después de la guerra había tenido tiempo para conocerla más afondo, ella era una joven hermosa y muy amable que hasta cierto punto le había hecho dudar de los sentimientos que le profesaba a su Sakura-chan.

Justo cuando pensaba que la pelirosa jamás le iba a corresponder y que debía darse una oportunidad con la chica que lo salvó en su batalla contra Pain confesándole que estaba enamorada, Sakura se le declaraba y él sin dudarlo había aceptado sus sentimientos, después de haber actuado impulsivamente había recordado que Hinata aún estaba enamorada de él, motivo por el cual le había pedido a Sakura que mantuvieran en secreto su relación hasta poder encontrar el momento idóneo para decírselo a Hinata mientras intentaban hacer que se enamorara de otra persona.

Sin embargo últimamente estaba pensando en la peliazul un poco más de la cuenta, tal vez era solo el remordimiento de sentir que la estaba traicionando al no decirle que finalmente él y Sakura eran novios.

Habían pasado 3 dias después del festival y en ese tiempo no había visto a Hinata ni una sola vez, bueno, eso era obvio considerando que todo ese tiempo se la paso a lado de Sakura paseando a escondidas, nunca había pasado más de 2 días sin ver o hablar con la ojiperla y ya comenzaba a extrañarla.

Sus pensamientos desaparecieron por completo al ver a la chica caminando divertida a lado de un joven alto y peliblanco, ella reía de una forma muy especial, parecía darle a él las mismas sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando platicaban juntos y de cierta forma hizo que algo extraño se moviera en el interior del rubio, esa sensación no le gustaba.

-¡Hinata-chan!-la llamó con efusividad acercándose a ella quien había volteado a verlo al parecer un poco sorprendida-¡Hinata-chan, que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Estas ocupada esta noche? Shikamaru, Tenten y los demás iremos a cenar a Ichiraku Rammen y cómo eres una de nosotros deberías ir, por cierto ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-Ah, él es Toneri-kun, ha venido desde muy lejos y estará quedándose en la mansión Hyuga por algún tiempo, es hijo de un amigo muy cercano de la familia y le estoy mostrando la aldea, al parecer ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vino.

-Es un gusto conocer al héroe de la aldea-saludo el peliblanco extendiéndole la mano.

-Sí, mucho gusto-apretó su mano dándole una mirada suspicaz, no le gustaba que ese tipo estuviera cerca de Hinata.

-Por cierto Uzumaki-san ¿Cómo le fue ayer en su cita con Haruno-san?-pregunto la joven para la doble sorpresa que se llevó el rubio… algo andaba mal.

La ojiperla siempre solía tartamudear o sonrojarse cuando estaba cerca de él, cosa que no había sucedido, lo llamaba por su apellido y además sabia ya de la relación que tenía con Sakura ¿Estaría enojada con ellos y por eso los llamaba por sus apellidos de esa forma tan distante?

-Hinata-chan, yo quería decírtelo pero no surgió la oportunidad, no quería que te pusieras triste, de verdad lo siento-dijo rápidamente el rubio algo nervioso y avergonzado, seguro que ella se sentía traicionada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería entristecerme que Haruno-san y Uzumaki-san estén juntos?-preguntó con genuina sorpresa cosa que desconcertó a Naruto.

-¿Por qué…? Pues porque tú… tú…-le daba pena terminar la frase con un "Tú estás enamorada de mí", es decir, algo como eso no era como para decir en tono similar al reclamo cuando él menos que nadie tenía derecho a preguntarle sobre la sorpresa ante aquello.

-Hime-chan, si quieres ir a cenar con tus compañeros será mejor que te des prisa a mostrarme toda la aldea-dijo el peliblanco dedicándole a la joven una expresión de serenidad que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Sí, tienes razón, aún tengo mucho por mostrarte, nos vemos en la noche Uzumaki-san, vamos Toneri-kun-dijo la chica llevándose al joven y dejando a Naruto pasmado ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Durante el resto del día el rubio no pudo sacarse el asunto de Toneri y Hinata de la cabeza, definitivamente no le gustaba, todos sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando repentinamente apareció Sakura frente a él y le planto un beso en los labios.

-Recuerda que hoy en la noche daremos a conocer nuestro noviazgo Naruto y ya no te preocupes por Hinata, me han dicho que la han visto pasear por ahí con un apuesto peliblanco, quizás sean novios.

-No creo que sea así Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio intentando convencerse más que nada-Hinata no podría estar saliendo con alguien que apenas conoce.

-Bueno, yo solo digo lo que escuche, además según los rumores ese chico amm… Toneri, es amigo cercano de la familia, de ser así seguro que esos 2 se han visto muchas veces, quizás él te la quite de encima y así podrás salir conmigo sin temor a herirla ¿No sería eso genial?-preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón eso no le gustaba eso, hacía en su pecho una sensación de pesadez e inconformidad, se convenció a si mismo de que aquello era únicamente porque no conocía a ese joven que se había estado paseando con Hianta ¿Y si era un sádico o algo así?

.

La noche llego mucho mas rápido de lo que Hinata se pudo imaginar, había estado todo el día a lado de Toneri y el tiempo se le paso volando, habría olvidado el ir a la cena con sus compañeros de la academia y quedarse con Toneri observando las estrellas si no fuera porque el chico se lo recordó y entonces Hinata vio eso como la oportunidad para presentarlo a sus amigos, después de todo no había mejor momento para anunciar su futura boda con el joven de sus sueños.

Naruto estaba algo ansioso y la verdad era que lo atribuía al anuncio sobre su relación con Sakura, especialmente porque Hinata estaría ahí... La cuestión era que todavía no había llegado.

-Lamento la tardaza-la sutil voz de la chica irrumpió sus pensamientos-Espero que a nadie le moleste que haya traído a alguien conmigo.

-Muy buenas noches-habló aquel enigmático joven de cabellos blancos y como todo un caballero jalo una silla para que Hinata tomara asiento en la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos y posteriormente se sentó a lado de ella.

-Gracias Toneri-kun-la joven le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que inmediatamente fue correspondida por el chico.

Todos los presentes se sintieron algo incómodos ante el aura romántica que esos 2 despedían, principalmente porque se suponia que la joven estaba muy enamorada del heroe de Konoha y de buenas a primeras aparecia acompañada de un joven con el cual parecia que tenia una intima relacion, cierto rubio apretaba los puños con molestia ¿Quien se creía ese tipo para actuar con tanta familiaridad con Hinata?

-Vaya Hinata, que guardadito tenías ese Adonis tuyo-comentó Ino mirando al joven de pies a cabeza, se sentía algo feliz de que su amiga por fin estuviera dejando atrás al rubio pero le costaba trabajo creer que realmente aquello estaba sucediendo-¿No piensas presentarnoslo?

-Ah, si, por supuesto-dijo Hinata que había estado embobada mirando a su acompañante, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Naruto.

-Chicos, el es Toneri Otsutsuki y es un amigo de la infancia que hace mucho tiempo no veia-comento la ojiperla algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Amigo de la infancia ¿Porque nunca había escuchado de él?-pregunto suspicaz Kiba, al igual que Naruto algo no le cuadraba.

-Bueno... Pensar en él hacia que comenzara a extrañarlo y eso me entristecía por eso jamas les conté a Shino-kun y a ti de él... Lo siento-se disculpó la Hyuga.

-No sera mas bien que querías mantener mi existencia en secreto Hime-chan, Hinata-chan es tan egoísta que me quiere solo pata ella-le dijo coquetamente acercasose a la ojiperla un poco más de la cuenta.

-Toneri-kun...- susurró cerrando los ojos con nerviosismo, se sentía a desfallecer por aquella cercanía y mas al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, bueno, vayamos a lo importante-irrumpió Sakura llamando la atención de sus compañeros y jalando al ojiazul para que se pusiera de pie junto con ella-Ya que estamos todos aquí Naruto y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles.

Shikamaru suspiró pensando que lo que vendría seria problemático, bueno, al menos la Hyuga llevaba a alguien de apoyo para poder sobrepasar lo que vendría, conociendo la nobleza de la chica lo mas seguro es que estaba fingiendo con ese chico para que Naruto no se preocupara por ella, sin embargo el rubio la había estado observando desde que había llegado y no estaba nada contento al ver que traía acompañante.

-Bueno, lo que Naruto y yo queríamos decirles es que finalmente estamos saliendo como novios-anunció efusivamente.

La mesa entera quedo en silenció, las expresiones de algunos eran de sorpresa y muchos no estaban muy de acuerdo con ello y pese a la incomodidad de aquello nadie dijo nada.

-¿Que? ¿acaso no piensan felicitarnos?-preguntó la pelirosa notando que muchos fruncian el ceño y otros desviaban la mirada, nadie parecía querer hablar y prefirieron continuar comiendo lo que previamente habían ordenado.

-Muchas Felicidades Haruno-san-dijo Hinata esbozando una heormosa sonrisa para la sorpresa de todos ya que esta parecía muy genuina-Me alegro mucho por usted Uzumaki-san, después de años de estar enamorado ella finalmente le ha correspondido, debe estar muy feliz.

-Hinata-chan-murmuró el rubio impactado por la reacción de la joven.

-Ah, yo también quería aprovechar para decirles algo-la joven se puso tan roja como un tomate y comenzó a tartamudear-Toneri-kun y yo... Nosotros...

-Nos casaremos en 2 meses-irrumpió el peliblanco y esta vez hasta Shikamaru quedó en Shock con la noticia.

-¡¿que?!-reaccionó Naruto con sobresaltó-Eso no puede ser cierto ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?-buscó la mirada de la chica para confirmar que aquello era una mentira.

-Bueno...-el sonrojo en sus mejillas aun no desaparecia-Me gustaría que todos pudieran asistir a mi boda... Eso me haría muy feliz.

-Pero Hinata no puedes casarte... Tú... Es decir...-Kiba no supo que excusa poner pues no tenia algún argumento valido si se trataba de un amigo de la infancia, además de que dudaba de que ella estuviera haciendo eso por despecho, la ojiperla no era así.

-Bueno ¿No teparece que te estas apresurando un poco?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿Apresurandome? Toneri-kun y yo hemos estado comprometidos desde pequeños, he estado enamorada de él desde siempre así que no creo que estemos apresurandonos-declaró la joven dejando a todos fríos y Naruto sintió un inexplicable y gran dolor en el pecho que lo dejo sin habla.

-¿Que no era que Hinata-san estaba enamorada de Naruto?-pregunto Lee algo anonadado.

-Tal vez solo se habrá confundido-comentó Chouji sin dejar de comer.

-Hinata ¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Shikamaru algo desconcertado-Todos aquí sabemos que a ti siempre te ha gustado...

-Hime-chan, al parecer la noticia no les cayó nada bien a tus compañeros, será mejor irnos.

-Si.. Eso parece-dijo Hinata algo extrañada por la reacción de sus compañeros y junto con Toneri salio del lugar.

Sakura que se había mantenido al marguen observando todo no estaba para nada contenta con las reacciones ni de sus amigos ni de Naruto, el debería estar feliz de que Hinata quisiera a alguien más y que ambos tuvieran el camino libre.

Los días siguientes en Konoha no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fue el compromiso de la heredera Hyuga, la gran mayoría creían que esto era por despecho ya que el héroe de la aldea salia con la ninja medico, sin embargo estas especulaciones desaparecieron al ver lo feliz que era la pareja paseándose por todo el lugar. Parecía que llevaban años enamorados el uno del otro.

Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, bueno, a decir verdad todos sus amigos e incluso el sexto Hokage y la abuela Tsunade habían estado espiando dicho romance cada quien por su lado y la verdad era que no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la joven de orbes perla no podía ser mas feliz a lado de ese hombre y hasta cierto punto estaban felices por ella ya que de esa forma no sufría del desamor hacia el rubio pero no dejaba de haber algo extraño en todo aquel asunto iniciando porque nadie sabia de los antecedentes de Toneri, no era posible que un joven que parecía un caballero sacado de un cuento de hadas llegara nada y de buenas a primeras sacara a Naruto del corazón de Hinata.

Pero en vista de que ella estaba feliz nadie quiso intervenir, ni siquiera Shikamaru que tenia una teoría sobre que ese joven le había lavado el cerebro a Hinata, y aunque eso fuera cierto y hubiera utilizado alguna técnica, cosa que también pudo haber sucedido con el clan entero ya que Hiashi afirmaba que ese joven había estado prometido a Hinata desde pequeños, no había en sus registros ni en el del clan Yamanaka algo que pudiera explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

El pelinegro había decidido dejar el asunto por la paz de hecho se diriguia a devolverle a la Hyuga el regalo que le iba a dar a Naruto el día que descubrió el noviazgo secreto del rubio u entonces notó algo muy peculiar, Naruto miraba a la feliz pareja con ira contenida apretando fuertemente una pared y amenazándola con hacerla trizas... Las cosas se estaban poniendo problemáticas.

-Ha estado siguiéndolos toda mañana-Comentó una voz gutural detrás de él.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo extrañado de ver al ninja renegado en ese lugar, había estado tan metido en teorías de lo que sucedía con Hinata que ni si quiera se había enterado del regreso Uchiha.

-El dobe me arrastró a esto no se que le sucede pareciera que esta celoso de que la Hyuga salga con ese tipo ¿No se supone que él esta saliendo con Sakura?

-Contigo aquí lo mas probable es que esa relación ya se haya ido por el drenaje-comentó desinteresado el pelinegro.

-Ese maldito...-murmuró Naruto apretando mas sus puños logrando ser escuchado por los 2 ninjas detrás de él.

-Naruto ¿Que ganas con estar siguiendo a Hinata y su cita? deberías estar alegre de que ella por fin ha podido superarte y mira lo feliz que se ve, parece más enamorada de lo que estuvo de ti alguna vez-dijo Shikamuru intangible.

-¡Callate! ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia!-le grito el Uzumaki fastidiado.

-¡Ella ya no te ama! ¿No era eso lo que querías Naruto?-dijo intentando que el rubio entrara en razón y que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos-No tienes derecho a parecer celoso de su relación con Toneri cuando se supone que tú estas felizmente de novio con Sakura con la que llevas meses saliendo a escondidas.

-¡No es así yo...- las palabras no salieron de su boca, Shikamaru tenía razón pero cada vez que veia a Hinata sonriendole de manera tan especial a ese tipo sentía algo oprimir fuertemente su pecho y le daban ganas de agarrar a golpes al peliblanco para hacer que se alejara de ella.

-Tú nada Naruto-suspiró el genio cansado-Sera mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.

\- No quiero- murmuró apretando los puños-No quiero verla con ese tipo... ¿Es que sus sentimientos hacia mi no eran tan fuertes como dijo? ¿Reaente nunca sintió nada por mi y solo dijo que me amaba por lastima?-cuestionó dolido.

-No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías dobe. Yo me largo de aquí-comentó Sauke retirándose de lugar irritado por ver lo patético de su amigo quien no parecía darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de la Hyuga y se moría de celos.

-Tal vez eran tan fuertes que la única manera de que no muriera consumida en dolor era borrandolos por completo-le dijo Shikamaru-Si ella es feliz tú también deberías serio, deja de ser egoísta no puedes tener el amor incondicional de Hinata esperando que pase la eternidad sola y mendigando algo de tu afecto mientras tu felizmente haces tu vida a lado de Sakura.

-Pero...

-Antes de que se te ocurra hacer que una tontería trata de poner en claro tus sentimientos, toma-dijo lanzándole la bolsa que iba a entregarle a la peliazul-Hinata no podría cambiar sus sentimientos por ti tan fácilmente.

El genio Nara se retiro dejando al rubio confundido, se fijo en el contenido de la bolsa notando dentro de ella una hermosa bufanda roja tejida a mano.

-Se parece a la que yo tenia de niño-murmuró sacándola de la bolsa al tiempo de caía una carta que decía.

"Para Naruto"

-De Hinata-pronunció ese nombre con nostalgia.

"Si estas leyendo esto significa que no tuve el valor suficiente para decírtelo de frente... Aun así quiero que sepas lo que te tengo que decir.

Primero que nada te agradezco que en el pasado me hubieras salvado de esos niños cuando teníamos 4 años, siento que sea 15 años tarde y para compensarlo te he tejido una bufanda como la que te rompieron por mi culpa.

Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido y si hay algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida es el no haber tenido el coraje suficiente para acercarme a ti... Sin embargo siempre te he admirado de lejos.

Por alguna razón mi mirada no podía evitar desviarse hacia ti cuando estabas cerca y una calidez inundaba mi pecho, verte siempre dando tu mayor esfuerzo me hacia querer ser como tú, creo que nada se comparaba a la admiración que yo sentía por ti.

Eras mi modelo a seguir, esforzándote siempre por ser reconocido y jamas dándote por vencido, las cosas transcurrieron con gran rapidez y antes de que me diera cuenta esa admiración se transformó en un me gustas, ese me gustas se hizo mas fuerte trasformándose en un te quiero y finalmente ese sentimiento hacia ti se intensifico transformándose en amor, uno tan fuerte que llegue a ser capaz de dar mi vida por ti aun cuando tus ojos no me veían a mi.

Es doloroso saber de ante mano tu respuesta, no te preocupes por ello, sabré salir adelante con una sonrisa a pesar de que no correspondas mis sentientos...

Solo te pido que por favor me dejes seguir siendo tu amiga cada día que paso a tu lado llena mi corazón de una calidez indescriptible, no soportaría que te alejaras de mi solo por no sentir lo mismo que yo hacia ti.

Estaré bien, gracias a ti me he vuelto mas fuerte y superado un poco mi timidez justo por eso quiero que sepas que jamas voy a dejar de amarte, siempre tendrás en mi una persona en quien confiar y te daré mi apoyo incondicional.

Me gustaría que pudieras darme una oportunidad pero si realmente crees que eso no sera posible te pido que por favor ignores el contenido de esta carta y hagas como si jamas existio pero que al menos uses la bufanda.

ATTE: Hinata. "

Un par de lágrima resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio que desde pequeño lo único que quería era un poco de cariño y afecto, lo único que quería era ser amado pero no esperaba que alguien tan pura como Hinata le profesara tales sentimientos.

¿Porque? ¿Porque si decía que jamas dejaría de amarlo ahora parecía tan enamorada de Toneri? Eso no tenia ningún sentido... ¿Estaría fingiendo para demostrarle que podía seguir adelante? ¿Acaso había sido él quien la había orillado a su actual situación?

Naruto camino pensativo por las calles hasta llegar a un pequeño parquesito y deprimido se sentó en un columpio mesindose ligeramente mientras dejaba caer un par de lágrimas.

Shikamaru tenia razón, no debía afectarle que Hinata estuviera con otro pero ese hueco en su pecho creía más grande y se hacia mucho mas doloroso, tenia a su lado a una chica maravillosa y no la supo apreciar, por idiota la había perdido... ¿Que es lo que había sucedido?

Estaba tan confundido sobre los sentimientos de Hinata que no sabia de que mañería actuar, la suave nieve comenzaba a caer como danzando con el aire pero Naruto no se movió de su lugar a pesar de que el frio aumentaba y la noche cubría con su oscuro velo las calles de la ciudad.

El héroe de Konoha solo se quedo ahí inmóvil y con la vista perdida mientras por dentro el dolor lo consumía al saber que Hinata estaba próxima a casarse. No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que esa presencia tan familiar se acercara.

-Uzumaki-san... ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- su suave y distante voz le llego como un susurro del viento, sus ojos de inmediato se enfocaron en la figura frente a él.

-Hinata- pronunció su nombre con cierto tono de tristeza que la Hyuga no detectó por lo que únicamente se sentó en el columpio a lado de el rubio pensando en una manera de reconfortarlo, no se sentía tan cercana a él como para hacerlo pero algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejarlo así.

-Yo supongo que puedo hacerle compañía un rato-murmuró bajito, no tenía prisa por regresar a la mansión aun que si quería ver a Toneri cuanto antes pero su noble corazón no le permitía dejar al rubio en tan deplorable estado de ánimo-¿Eres feliz?-le preguntó involuntariamente refiriéndose a él sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna hasta después de unos minutos.

-Supongo que debería de serlo… Hinata-chan-cabizbajo evito el contacto con sus ojos antes de derrumbarse, la calidez que ella solía mostrarle ahora era prácticamente nula, tal vez lo había entendido algo tarde y oír estúpido había perdido el cariño de esa persona cuyo amor incondicional era solo para él.

-¿Uzumaki-san?-musitó ella un tanto confundida.

-Hinata ¿Por qué has dejado de quererme?-preguntó deprimido alzando su vista para toparse con la expresión atónita de la joven peliazul que no podía comprender las palabras del rubio.

-¿De que esta hablando Uzumaki –san?-Hinata no podía entender las reacciones del honorable héroe de Konoha ¿Por qué le reclamaba eso cual enamorado cuando todo el mundo sabía que su cariño era únicamente para Sakura?-Yo jamás he sentido por ti nada que no fuera admiración-le aclaró la joven un poco cohibida.

Directo, un golpe bajo y doloroso que hizo que el corazón de Naruto se estrujara, era imposible creer en esas palabras después de haber leído su carta y pese a lo falsas que fueran sus palabras no dejaban de ser dolorosas.

-¡Mientes!-se levantó furioso mirándolo enojado ¿Cómo podía mentir tan descaramente?-¿Acaso has olvidado lo que me dijiste en la batalla contra Pain?-le reclamo.

La Hyuga se puso de pie algo intimidada y extrañada por el estado de alteración que tenía Naruto e intentó calmarlo.

-Uzumaki-san, yo en verdad lamento si en algún momento malinterpreto mis acciones pensando que yo podía sentir algo más que amistad por usted… yo los siento pero siempre he amado a…

-¡No lo digas!-gruño el rubio apretando sus puños y asustando un poco a la peliazul.

-Lo siento Uzumaki-san-dijo con la intención de retirarse, cuando le vio darle la espalda dispuesta a correr Naruto sintió pánico, no quería dejarla ir, tal vez él no era tan buena persona como se suponía que era porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hinata, porque quería fervientemente que ella lo siguiera amando aun cuando no podía garantizar el sentir lo mismo por ella, pero quería intentarlo, aunque fuera egoísta quería conservar el amor de esa hermosa chica.

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones tomó del brazo a la joven antes de que se alejara y la jalo estampándola contra su cuerpo, en un rápido movimiento antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar la tomo de la cintura disminuyendo mas la distancia entre ellos y posó sus labios sobre los de ella comenzando a besarla con lentitud.

La ojiperla fue incapaz de moverse durante los primeros segundos de aquel beso, no fue hasta que sintió al Uzumaki morder suavemente su labio que dio un respingo reparando en lo que estaba sucediendo, el rubio aprovecho que la chica seguía sin poder reaccionar totalmente para introducir su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la chica degustando el exquisito sabor de su boca.

Si Naruto hubiera sabido que besar a Hinata se sentía como estar en la gloria hacía mucho tiempo que se habría vuelto adicto a esos labios, sintió a la chica moverse y se separó de ella tan solo un segundo obteniendo la adorable vista de la peliazul sonrojada y con la respiración agitada.

-U-Uzumaki-san-jadeó intentando normalizar su respiración y alejarse de él pero no lo logró, nuevamente el rubio pegó sus labios a los de ella intensificando el nivel del beso y sosteniendo la nuca de la chica para evitar que se removiera tanto mientras invadía nuevamente su boca profanando esos sagrados labios.

Hinata se resistió lo más que pudo intentando evitar que aquello continuara, Naruto únicamente se despegó de ella cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar nuevamente, pero de ninguna manera la soltaba.

-Vuelve a llamarme "Naruto-kun" y dame la oportunidad de estar contigo Hinata, quizás sea algo tarde pero yo realmente me he enamorado de ti-afirmó con convicción tomando el rostro de la chica para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No crees que es algo tarde para eso Uzumaki Naruto?-el joven albino salió de entre las sombras.

-¡Toneri-kun!-la joven aprovecho la distracción del rubio para librarse de su agarre y correr a los brazos de su prometido-Te juro que no es lo que tú piensas-dijo abrazando con lágrimas apunto de resbalar por sus mejillas-¡Él me besó, yo a la única persona que amo es a ti!-le gritó dejando impactado al rubio.

-Seria hermoso si esas palabras tan solo fueran ciertas-dijo el joven acariciando la cabeza de la chica y sorprendiendo al rubio por tal afirmación-Desde el momento en que comenzaste a orarle a la diosa de la Luna y tus peticiones llegaron a nuestro templo llamaste de inmediato mi atención, me gustaba oírte rogándole a Kaguya-sama su ayuda para que te brindara un poco de valor, conforme el tiempo paso y más te observaba desde la luna más me iba enamorando de ti pero sabía que no tenía ni una oportunidad contigo por que tus sentimientos habían sido monopolizados por Uzumaki Naruto, cada vez que llorabas por él para mí era doloroso y el deseo de bajar a la tierra a consolarte se hacía cada vez más grande pero relacionarme contigo no me estaba permitido.

-Toneri-kun ¿De que estas hablando?-preguntó la Hyuga confundida.

-Finalmente yo rompí las reglas, sin duda seré castigado por Kaguya-sama una vez que regrese a la luna-rio tristemente-Pero no me arrepiento del tiempo que pase contigo-separó a la joven de su cuerpo-Perdóname por esto.

El albino atravesó el pecho de la chica sacando de este un orbe de cristal que se quebró de inmediato, le peliazul cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Hinata-chan!-el atónito rubio corrió hacia la joven-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!-le reclamó con enojo.

-Naruto… kun-susurró ella adormilada mientras el joven héroe la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Cuando ella te vio besándote con otra mujer en un callejón quedo destrozada, fue muy cruel de tu parte darle esperanzas y luego traicionarla al no decirle nada de tu romance con la tipa rosada, ella decidió que quería olvidar todo lo que sentía hacia a ti para que fueran solo amigos y no te sintieras incomodo por el amor que te profesaba, yo bloquee esos sentimientos remplazándoselos por un enamoramiento hacia mí, sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar así que solo aproveche para estar con ella lo poco que podía, escúchame bien Uzumaki, no me importa quién demonios seas ni tus sentimientos por Hinata, yo la amo y ten por seguro que si la haces sufrir tan solo una vez sin dudarlo regresare a quitártela definitivamente , me la llevare lejos y jamás podrás volver a verla-comentó el albino mordaz.

-No voy a permitir que la alejes de mi-declaró el rubio apretando más fuerte a la chica entre sus brazos quien ya estaba recuperando la conciencia-Puede que aún no la ame como tú a ella, pero ten por seguro que seré yo quien la haga la persona más feliz del mundo porque yo en verdad la quiero.

-Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeó sonrojada sin poder creer lo que el amor de su vida había dicho, finalmente sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y eso hacía que una calidez llenara su pecho sintiendo que iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

-Hinata-chan-susurró embelesado ayudándola a ponerse de pie, entonces ella se alejó de Naruto acercándose al apuesto albino.

-Lo lamento… yo no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos pero-se sonrojo en extremo parándose de puntitas y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla al joven dejando pasmados a ambos presentes-Gracias por tu ayuda.

Toneri sonrió al ver a la chica caminar hacia él héroe de Konoha que seguía congelado en su lugar.

-Odio tener que hacer lo correcto-musitó el albino diriguiendole una mirada de muerte al rubio-¡Estas advertido Uzumaki! ¡A tu primer error la pierdes para siempre!-se retiró del lugar refunfuñando pero sonrió como bobo enamorado ante la imagen del tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Hinata-chan-dijo con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo que la chica no supo distinguir si era de enojo o de impotencia al no poder darle una paliza al albino por los celos que le había hecho pasar, y hablando de celos…-Nunca vuelvas a besar a un chico frente a mis ojos… porque de lo contrario no voy a contenerme.

-Naruto-kun…

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más sus labios fueron asaltados.

-¡Desde ahora al único que puedes besar es a mi!

Y ella rio suavemente.

-No habría nadie más a quien quisiera besar-contestó ella.

.

.

.

Fin.

**Bueno, hice lo que pude y espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario y si les gusto puede que haga un fic sobre esta pareja.**


	2. Chapter 2

Para dejar de amarte

Bueno, me alegro que este one-shot haya sido tan bien recibido, deje algunos puntos inconclusos y esta pequeña continuación es para aclararlos… no es que tenga mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente pero si mis seguidores de RinxLen leen esto pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar… he estado muy ocupada pero no se preocupen, dentro de mes y medio se acaba mi segundo semestre y salgo de vacaciones, solo no se desesperen.

Para esa fechas pienso subir el fic Naruhina que tengo planeado pero aun no sé si ambientarlo en época antigua llena de misticismo y que Naruto sea el emperador de unas tierras o en mundo normal donde él sea el dueño de una famosa compañía ¿Ustedes que preferirían?

Independientemente de eso la historia giraría entorno a Hinata "la chica que nació para él" debido a que fue su prometida antes de nacer cuando la familia Namikase ayudo a la familia Hyuga, se pacto la boda de sus 2 primogénitos y entonces Hinata fue educada desde muy temprano para ser la esposa de Naruto quien era mayor que ella por 8 años, a pesar de haber interactuado con él solo 3 veces en su vida la joven Hyuga se enamoro fervientemente del chico de la brillante sonrisa y estaba ansiosa por casarse con él.

Sin embargo el Naruto que ella conocía cambio debido a que una chica jugó con el y sus sentimientos. A la temprana edad de 16 años debido a la muerte de su padre Hinata se ve obligada a contraer nupcias con el Namikase quien ni siquiera la ve como una mujer y se la pasa acostándose con muchas otras, cuando Hinata se da cuenta de su engaño queda devastada siendo consolada por el mejor amigo de Naruto.

El rubio se pone celoso y le demuestra a Hinata que ella es solamente de él... La chica termina embarazada, con el corazón herido huye del dominio de su esposo desapareciendo por 8 largos años de su vida antes de ser encontrada por él, surgiendo en Naruto una obsecion por recuperar a la Hyuga y usara hasta los trucos más sucios para tenerla nuevamente bajo su poder.

¿Entonces prefieren a Naruto como emperador o magnate empresario? si habrá lemon.

.

.

.

Naruto no podía estar más contento de que Hinata le diera una oportunidad para enamorarse más profundamente de ella, aun no podía decir que la amaba pero en serio le gustaba y estar a su lado le daba una extraña sensación de paz y felicidad que nunca había sentido con nadie más.

Lo cierto era que el hiperactivo héroe de Konoha no sabía a ciencia cierta que era el amor en el plano romántico nunca tuvo nadie que le enseñara sobre ello y como diferenciarlo, en sus charlas con el sabio pervertido este solo le decía que se consiguiera una mujer de generosos atributos, claro que hasta cierto punto eso no le había interesado pero más tarde se había dado cuenta de que al estar con su pervertido sensei algo de él se le había pegado.

Durante la mini cita que se podía decir que había tenido con Hinata antes de que Toneri regresara a la luna no había pensado para nada en Sakura y la relación que tenia con ella, ni siquiera pensó en que el albino seguramente estaba triste por haber sido rechazado, ciertamente el Otsutsuki debió de haberse sentido pésimo y en esos momentos lo compadecía, lo que joven debía estar sintiendo seguro no se comparaba a lo que él sintió cuando Hinata dijo no haber sentido nada que no fuera admiración con él, casi sentía que el mundo se desplomaba bajo sus pies y su corazón hecho pedazos.

Si así se había sentido él no quería ni imaginarse cuanto había dolido el corazón de Hinata al verlo durante tantos años tan clavado con la Haruno, entonces se sintió como la peor basura del mundo, la hermosa joven de ojos luna lo había querido desde pequeños y él no hacía más que intentar obtener la atención de Sakura para así de cierta forma rivalizar con Sasuke.

Y hablando se la Haruno… aun tenía un asunto que resolver con ella, la pelirosa siempre había estado enamorada del Uchiha ¿Porque de repente se había fijado en él? En su momento no se había parado a pensarlo, estaba embelesado con ella y preocupado por lo que fuera a suceder si Hinata se enteraba de su relación que no se paró a reflexionar los motivos por los cuales su compañera de equipo acepto salir con él.

Lo más extraño era que él ni siquiera se le había declarado, ella solamente había llegado a su lado un día diciendo "Naruto, salgamos" y como por arte de magia él, ignorante de que en esos momentos ya empezaba a sentir algo por la Hyuga, había aceptado sin más creyendo uno de sus más grandes anhelos realizado.

Sin embargo fuera de su desconocimiento sobre cómo debía sentirse un hombre enamorado por capricho comenzó a salir con la pelirosada, pero jamás sintió como si su relación cambiara, aparte de los besos que se daban de vez en cuando y las citas a escondidas nada entre ellos había cambiado, tal vez fuera por eso que las pocas personas que los vieron juntos no comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que estaban saliendo, para toda la aldea ellos no eran más que un par de amigos dando un paseo.

Y después de un momento reflexivo la respuesta de todo era muy obvia, Sakura solo lo estaba utilizando para darle celos a Sasuke o para olvidarlo, bueno, lo último era entendible, el teme jamás había volteado a verla y si Hinata había sido capaz de querer eliminar sus sentimientos hacia él para dejar de amarlo y no interferir en su felicidad Sakura podía querer utilizarlo para dejar de amar a Sasuke, aunque era muy egoísta de su parte arrástralo en eso en especil cuando la chica sabía que Hinata llevaba años enamorada de él, si Naruto hubiera amado a Sakura de verdad habría sido muy injusto para él y estaría sufriendo porque a pesar de estar juntos la Haruno habría seguido amando a su amienmigo y entonces él habría salido muy herido.

Se pregunto si con Hinata en esa situación habría sido lo mismo. Bueno, lo más probable era que Hinata si llegara a amar verdaderamente a Toneri, después de todo este había utilizado un extraño jutsu para que ella creyera amarlo y con el tiempo seguro que ese sentimiento se hacía real, aunque él albino siempre sabría que no era el dueño completo de su corazón y mientras más la amara el dañado seria él al saber que ese amor que ella le profesaba nunca fue real al grado de que si ese sentimiento se volvía verdadero él se negaría a creerlo.

Finalmente Naruto había llegado a la conlcusion de que esa misma noche terminaría con Sakura, seguro que ella entendería que lo de ellos no tenia futuro y que él sin duda sería feliz a lado de Hinata, solo tenía que explicarle bien las cosas y listo, estaría libre y sin resentimientos con su amiga para así andar libre por ahí con Hinata.

El portador del Kyubi solamente llegó al departamento que Sakura alquilaba cerca del hospital general, para encontrarla con el teme de su amigo sobre el sofá de la sala en una pose muy comprometedora, ambos semi desnudos y a punto de hacer cosas similares a las que ero-sennin escribían en sus libros, cabe destacar que después del shock inicial no supo de qué forma debería reaccionar.

Sakura se separó al instante del Uchiha con algo de nerviosismo.

-Naruto no es lo que cres… Sake y yo solo…-bueno, la verdad es que no tenia manera de cubrir su casi infidelidad ante Naruto ¿Que no era lo que creía? Por favor, hasta la persona más idiota sabría que sus dos mejores amigos estaban a punto de tener sexo.

Pero el Heroe de Konoha no estaba disgustado, no, más bien un poco impactado, cierto era que no se esperaba que Sasuke le hiciera caso a la Haruno tan prontamente, incluso había llegado a pensar que de seguro su amigo era gay y secretamente estaba enamorado de él o algo asi debido a que él Uchiha no parecía interesado en alguna chica, por esa razón verlo con la pelirosa lo había dejado en shock independientemente de que Sakura había estado a punto de serle infiel cuando técnicamente aun eran novios.

-Quita esa cara de idiota dobe, tú ya tienes a la Hyuga-dijo Sasuke impasible mirando sin expresión a su rubio amigo.

-Naruto, no te enojes… yo…-el nerviosismo y la vergüenza embargaban a la Haruno haciéndola sentir una traidora, justo cuando había tomado la firme decisión de dejar de amar a Sasuke este regresaba, la besaba, la declaraba suya y ella caía rendida a sus pies.

-No estoy enojado, me da gusto por ti Sakura, finalmente el teme se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que vales, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, de hecho yo venía precisamente para hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación… espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero me he enamorado de Hinata-sonrió al decirlo.

-Ya veo… me alegro por ello-sonrió un poco nerviosa, muy en el fondo su egoísmo le había hecho pensar que Naruto siempre la iba a amar y podría usarlo si las cosas con Sasuke salían mal pero la realidad era que el rubio jamás dijo amarla, los sentimientos del Uzumaki nunca habían pasado de un me gustas.

-Bueno, sin nada que decir los dejare continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Sasuke teme ¡Mas te vale no hacerla llorar eh! ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Después de aquello las cosas fueron mucho más fáciles para Naruto y su relación con Hinata, él rubio descubrió que estando con ella había momentos en que el nerviosismo lo invadía, en su mente ese nombre lo hacía atontarse en ocasiones y varias veces le había dado miradas furtivas o se había quedado con la vista fija en ella y en sus suaves y deliciosos labios.

Él no tenía ni idea de lo que la Hyuga le había hecho pero no podía evitar querer pasar mucho más tiempo con ella, él no le daba muchas muestras de cariño porque ella era demasiado casta, pura y dulce, no le había dado otro fogoso beso como el de antes de que Toneri se fuera porque temía que ella se asustara si la relación iba demasiado rápido, él apenas y mantenía el impulso de saltarle encima, era como si de pronto todo su ser necesitara de ella para sobrevivir y una sola chispa de es atracción que sentía por Hinata desencadenaría un enorme incendio donde podrían salir quemados.

Por eso Naruto la seguía tratando como amigos sin que su relación avanzara mucho aun después de tres meses, no pasaban de los cortos y castos besos o caminar tomados de la mano y eso a Hinata comenzaba a decepcionarla, tal vez no se esforzaba suficiente por complacerlo, ella quería que Naruto le diera un poco más de cariño, casi parecía que el héroe de Konoha estaba con ella por obligación y no por amor.

Como a toda chica las dudas e inseguridades invadían a Hinata ¿Y si Naruto solo estaba con ella porque le había dejado el camino libre a Sasuke con Sakura tal y como ella había llegado a hacerlo con él por amor? ¿Y si solo estaba con ella por compasión para que no sufriera?

La joven de orbes aperlados tenía miedo a preguntar, el rubio con su sinceridad podría darle una respuesta que no quería escuchar… su falta de confianza le hacía pensar que Naruto solamente estaba con ella para no sufrir en soledad movido por la obligación que causo el ofrecer su vida dos veces por él.

¿De ser así porque se había empeñado en hacerle recordar que lo amaba con locura y que era capaz de morir en su lugar? Si Naruto realmente no la amaba había sido un acto muy egoísta intervenir en lo que sea que ella tuviera con Toneri, cierto era que lo que había sentido por el albino no era real, pero no le hacía daño a nadie más que al mismo Otsutsuki, que Naruto interviniera reclamando su amor era un acto muy egoísta si es que el seguía amando a Sakura, pero más egoísta era ella por estar feliz de que él estuviera a su lado.

Hinata pensó que al menos por un tiempo quería disfrutar de lo que era sentirse querida por el objeto de su ardua devoción y admiración, no le hacía daño a nadie ¿Verdad? Después de todo Sakura se veía sumamente feliz con Sasuke, pero cuando vives en un mundo de ilusiones de cristal y este se quiebra tú te rompes junto con él, por eso la Hyuga había tomado la resolución de que después de disfrutar un poco de la gloria que era sentirse querida por su amado terminaría con él, tal vez de esa forma seria más fácil superarlo.

Lo que finalmente había impulsado esa decisión fue el día de campo que había organizado con el rubio, esa tarde ella había preparado deliciosa comida para ambos.

-Realmente amo tu comida Hinata-chan, eres una estupenda cocinera-la alagó el rubio con una sonrisa fresca que provocó que el sonrojo en Hinata se incrementara de manera muy notable.

-Gracias Naruto-kun, lo hice especialmente para ti-dijo la Hyuga jugando con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo que la invadía y ante la fija mirada no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior en un gesto que a Naruto le pareció endiabladamente seductor.

El pobre rubio había llegado a su límite desde el primer mes, había hecho esfuerzos sobre humanos para no profanar la tierna imagen de Hinata con sus perversiones pero simple y sencillamente era inevitable, la chica sin saberlo era una diosa de la seducción, aun no se explicaba como cualquier gesto, por mínimo que fuera, lograba activar su lado pervertido queriéndole hacer a la inocente joven cosas muy indecentes.

En esos momentos Naruto no pudo mas y se lanzo sobre Hinata atrapando sus labios e invadiendo ferozmente sus labios mientras la sostenía de las muñecas y pegaba su cuerpo con el de ella, la ojiperla se sentía tan condenadamente pequeña debajo de él, podía sertirla temblar levemente mientras atacaba fieramente esos labios que le habían robado noches enteras recordando su dulce su cálido sabor.

Naruto no supo en que momento las cosas comenzaron a salirse de su control, por un momento todo su rasocinio había desaparecido y pudo jurar que la tomaría ahí mismo sin importarle nada ni nadie, solo fue consciente de sus acciones cuando escucho el suave gemido de la joven causado por haber apretado uno de sus senos.

El Uzumaki se separo de ella rápidamente.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan yo no quería...-el rubio se levanto rápidamente con nerviosismo-Yo olvide que tengo algo que hacer nos vemos después.

Y así fue como Naruto la había llevado al cielo y dejado caer al infierno en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

Lo mejor era terminar, Hinata no podría soportar más de lo mismo, que Naruto la besara con tanta pasión y luego se arrepintiera no debía ser algo muy común en su relación, casi parecía que él quería tomarla para olvidarse de Sakura y su parte noble se arrepentía en el último momento de llegar con ella más lejos.

Casi 4 meses de relación y su mundo de alegría estaba apunto de ser roto por ella misma, lo peor es que pensó que podría seguir adelante después de haber probado un cachito de cielo pero lo más seguro era que su vida terminara en esos momentos, aunque eso era mejor que vivir engañándose así misma con el falso amor de Naruto para que al final este a la primera la cambiara por Sakura.

-Hime-chan~-ese canturreo en su oído la sorprendió a sobre manera-¿porque tan pensativa?

-Toneri-kun-musitó sorprendida dándose vuelta para ver a su enamorado albino que dicho sea de paso no estaba nada mal aunque ¿Que hacia él ahí?

El albino pareció leer su mente porque contestó la interrogativa inmediatamente.

-Kaguya-sama me ha perdonado, creo que sintió compasión de mí, me ha dado permiso de venir a visitarte cuando quiera, así que he venido a estar contigo y decirte que si te aburres se Naruto siempre puedes casarte conmigo-dijo el joven acomodando un mechón de cabello de la sorprendida chica.

-Ah... Supongo que ¿Gracias?-algo dudosa desvío un poco nerviosa su mirada.

-Se que estas insegura de tu relación con él mi princesa-susurró el Otsutsuki con voz gruesa al oído de la joven-Deberías dejarlo de una vez e ir a la luna conmigo yo sabría muy bien como tratarte.

-Toneri-Kun yo...

-Lo se, lo se-le dedico una suave sonrisa el joven acariciando con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica-Tu corazón solo le pertenece a él pero dime ¿Hay espacio para alguien que quiere ser tu amigo y brindarte un poco de apoyo? Estoy dispuesto a negociar nuestros términos y condiciones-dijo logrando con éxito sacarle una pequeña risita a la Hyuga.

-Si Toneri-kun quiere ser mi amigo con gusto haré un espacio en mi corazón para brindarle amistad y cariño-contestó la chica.

-Entonces Hime-chan, demos un paseo para hablar.

-De acuerdo.

Y mientras tanto Naruto Uzumaki maldecía fervientemente sus hormonas, las enseñanzas de Jiraya y que Hinata fuera tan condenadamente inocente, se daba golpes contra una pared reflexionando lo estúpido que fue al alejarse de Hinata tan abruptamente.

¿Y si ella malinterpretaba las cosas? Tenia que encontrarla lo mas pronto posible, era hora de hablar con ella seriamente o su relación de ninguna forma iba a avanzar, cuando finalmente dio con su paradero se encontró con una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Toneri rió para sus adentros, había sentido el chakra del Uzumaki acercarse mientras caminaba platicando con su princesa como si de los mejores amigos se tratara, se aseguro de darle un sorpresivo abrazó por detrás justo cuando Naruto daba vuelta a una calle para toparse con ellos.

-¿Toneri-kun?-musitó la chica extrañada del repentino abrazo que estaba recibiendo, el albino solo apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de la chica apretándola más.

-Eres tan pequeña y tan linda como una muñeca Hime-chan,dan ganas de tenerte abrazada así por siempre.

Y contra todo pronóstico la Hyuga se sonrojo.

-¡Hey tú! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi novia!-gruño el héroe de Konoha con una vena sobre saliendo de su frente, ese maldito se estaba buscando un rasengan junto con su técnica de mil años de dolor.

-¡Naruto-kun!-la peliazul se sorprendió.

-Oh Naruto eres tú-fingio no haber esperado su llegada.

-¡Nada de "Oh Naruto eres tú "! ¡Suelta a Hinata-chan ahora!-reprochó el rubio.

-¿Eh? ¿porque debería de hacerlo? Hime-chan y yo compartimos un intimo momento de amigos ¿verdad?-le aclaró el albino buscando con la mirada la afirmación de la ojiluna su mirada le decía "sígueme la corriente".

-Toneri-kun ha venido a verme desde muy lejos-comentó la Hyuga con su dulce voz.

El Otsutsuki soltó a la chica tomando su mano para comenzar a caminar.

-Si nos disculpas Hinata y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy-sonrio con suficiencia llevándose a la chica consigo pero su andar se detuvo al sentir que la joven se detenía.

Naruto había tomado la otra mano de la joven jalándola hacia para que el albino la soltara.

-Ella no ira contigo a ningún lado ¡Suéltala!

-¡Tú suelta la hoy es mi tiempo de caridad con mi princesa!

La pobre peliazul no sabia que y hacer mientras era jaloneada por ambos chicos que no paraban de gritarse el uno al otro. Los aldeanos solo vean con una gotita en la cabeza tal pelea infantil.

-¡Ella me ama!

-¡Tu no te la mereces!

-¿Te estas buscando una paliza!

-¡Basta ya!-gruñó Toneri-¡Naruto eres un tirano aun teniendo a Hinata para ti quieres monopolizarla! ¡no seas egoísta y comparte!

-¡Bien, puedes salir con Hinata pero yo iré con ustedes! No confió en ti con ella Toneri.

Si Naruto pudiera describir en una palabra el martirio que sufrió duran e todo el día en la salida de Hinata y Toneri seria: infierno.

Los celos lo estaban matando por dentro al ver a esos 2 conviviendo tan felices y ver que Hinata no hacia nada por evadir las pequeñas muestras de afecto del albino, tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no asesinar al Otsutsuki en ese mismo instante. ¿Desde cuando ellos 2 se habían vuelto grandes amigos?

Toneri mientras tanto sonreía para sus adentros, era divertido torturar al rubio, era perfectamente consiente de que los celos lo carcomían, eso le enseñaría una lección.

Ojala las cosas fueran tan fáciles como secuestrar a Hinata, llevársela a la luna y vivir felices para siempre, lamentablemente él era una persona demasiado noble y puesto que había visto que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata no avanzaba decidió darle un empujón generándole un poquito de celos al estúpido rubio que no se daba cuenta de que ya había empezado a amar a la Hyuga, era imposible que no lo hiciera., después de todo a él le había tomado sólo unas horas enamorarse de ella.

La joven de orbes luna solamente sonreía al notar la buena relación que guardaba con Toneri, de no haber sido por él ella no estaría saliendo con Naruto, le estaba muy agradecida, el seguro estaría a su lado cuando decidiera dar por terminada su relación con el rubio y curaría su lacerado corazón pero no quería utilizara Toneri solo como un medio para escapar del dolor, no seria justo para él.

-Hime-chan, estoy muy feliz de haber podido pasar todo este día contigo-sonrio el joven acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-¿Eh?-la joven que hasta entonces había estado perdida en sus pensamientos apenas y reparaba en la cercanía del albino cuando de pronto...

-¡Rasengan!

En tan solo un segundo ya se encontraba detrás del rubio con Toneri a varios metros de ella y Naruto enviándole miradas asesinas al susodicho.

-¡Tú maldito! ¡No te atrevas a intentar besar nuevamente a mi Hinata-chan!-le gritó el Uzumaki hirviendo en rabia ¿Como se atrevía a querer hacer eso frente a sus ojos?

-¿Que sucede Naruto temes que mis besos sean mejores que los tuyos?-se burló el Otsutsuki.

Ese hijo de... La luna de verdad quería morir.

-¡Voy a...!

Antes de que se diera cuenta Toneri había dado un grácil salto pasando a lado de él para susurrarle algo.

-Dile a Hinata lo que de verdad sientes o la perderás para siempre, no creas que voy avenir nuevamente a ayudarte.

El albino dio otro salto aterrizando encima de un techo.

-Bien, fue un placer venir a visitarlos pero debo volver a la luna, regresaré a verte muy pronto Hime-chan-dijo con una animada sonrisa.

-¡Has el favor de no volver nunca, si vuelves a intentar besar a mi novia vas a conocer el infierno!-le gritó el héroe de Konoha sumamente irritado, no podía entender por completo las acciones de ese tipo.

-Vaya, vaya, eres un verdadero egoísta Naruto, no quieres compartir, puedes quedarte con Hinata pero yo me casare con su futura hija, así que apurence a procrearla.

-Ni sueñes maldito asalta cunas ¡No pondrás un dedo en mi hijita!-le gruño Naruto cómicamente.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-le contestó Toneri retirándose del lugar.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan así no Naruto aun mirando hacia donde se había ido el albino mientras ponía un brazo en la cintura de la chica jalándola hacia él-No dejare que ese maldito seduzca a nuestra hijita.

-Pero Naruto-kun... Tú y yo ni siquiera hemos...

Ambos se sonrojaron ante el mero pensamiento, el rubio sonrió dulcemente.

-Hinata-chan... Lamento lo de hace rato... No quiero que lo mal intérpretes y pienses cosas que no son... Yo te amo tanto que quiero demostrártelo de una manera especial pero no quiero que te asustes y pienses que vamos demasiado rapido-declaró el rubio acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la chica que en cuestión de días había monopolizado por completo su corazón y su mente.

La verdad es que era un verdadero idiota que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía, no es que su sentimiento por ella hubiera nacido de la noche a la mañana, tomo algo de tiempo debido a que eso que sentía por ella nunca lo había sentido por nadie mas, no había punto de comparación y nadie lo orientara sobre sentimientos, es decir, hasta hace poco el pensaba que gustar era lo mismo que amar, y amar era como él amaba el ramen, podría sobrevivir sin volver a comer ramen pero definitivamente no podría hacerlo sin Hinata a su lado.

-Naruto-kun, me haces muy feliz.

-Apartir de ahora Hinata, prometo siempre estar a tu lado, nunca te separes de mí, voy a devolverte todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que has guardado para mi por años, quizás no pueda regresar en el tiempo y golpear ai antiguo yo por ser tan idiota y no haberte notado, pero ten por seguro que voy a compensarte todo el tiempo perdido... Hinata, de verdad Te amo.

Las lágrimas casi caen por las mejillas de la peliazul por tan hermosas palabras.

-Naruto-kun, dilo nuevamente.

-Hinata te amo.

-Otra vez-pidió la chica.

El rubio sonrió limpiando las mejillas de la chica, su corazón latía desenfrenado ante la ternura de la Hyuga, diría una y mil veces lo mismo para poder hacer la feliz

-Te amo.

-Una vez más...

.

.

.

"Para dejar de amarte fui capaz de intentar querer a otro"-Sakura.

"Para dejar de amarte fui capaz de eliminar mis sentimientos y que mi tristeza no opacara tu felicidad"-Hinata.

"Para dejar de amarte no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, pero siempre velare por tu sonrisa, a pesar de todo siempre te voy a querer aunque este sentimiento se convierta solo en un cariño especial de mi parte"-Toneri.

.

.

.

Fin.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, anlo personal me encanto escribirla, pero pobre Toneri, me siento un poco mal por dejarle con el corazón roto.

En fin, dejen sus comentarios ya que me gustaría saber que ambientación debería ponerle al fic que estoy planeando.

Nos vemos!


End file.
